KKPCALM14/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM 14 Kei and Ryuuta playing in the band.png|Kei and Ryuuta playing the bass and the guitar KKPCALM 14 Sara on the drums.png|Sara on the drums KKPCALM14 - Aoi playing the guitar.png|Aoi playing the guitar KKPCALM 14 Mystery man.png|Mizushima jumping through the air KKPCALM 14 Embarassed Aoi.png|Aoi embarassed that Mizushima is patronizing her KKPCALM 14 Group at Aoi's house.png|The group of friends in front of the Tategami mansion KKPCALM 14 Big mansion.png|The enormous Tategami mansion KKPCALM14 - Aoi sliding.png|Aoi sliding on the stair rail KKPCALM14 - Aoi in a dress.png|Aoi angry that they don't recognize her KKPCALM14-Aoi ojousama.png|Aoi's rich girl look KKPCALM14-Aoi real.png|Aoi's casual look KKPCALM 14 Girls shocked to see Aoi.png|Realizing that Aoi and this rich girl are one and the same KKPCALM14 - Aoi mad at Yukari.png|Yukari teasing Aoi KKPCALM14-Mizushima introduces himself.png|Mizushima introduces himself KKPCALM 14 Tategami insignia.png|The Tategami household emblem KKPCALM 14 Firy eyes.png|Aoi yelling at Mizushima KKPCALM14 - Aoi clenching.png|Aoi clenching her dress KKPCALM 14 Aoi sad Mizushima is a jerk.png|Aoi saddened that Mizushima doesn't try to understand her KKPCALM 14 Mitsuyoshi adopted.png|Mizushima Mitsuyoshi being adopted as a child KKPCALM 14 Big Bro Mitsuyoshi.png|Young Mitsuyoshi and Aoi playing together KKPCALM14-Mizushima hears Ichika call him Aoi's family.png|Mizushima hears Ichika call him Aoi's family KKPCALM 14 Aoi sticking out her tongue.png|Aoi sticking out her tongue KKPCALM14 - Aoi lying in bed.png|Aoi lying in her bed KKPCALM14-Aoi is a big fan of Ganache.png|Aoi is a big fan of Misaki Ayane KKPCALM 14 Aoi's room.png|Aoi's room KKPCALM 14 Giulio being suspicious.png|Rio suddenly shows up at the KiraPati KKPCALM 14 Yukari knows.png|Yukari finds Rio suspicious KKPCALM14 - Ichika stands up.png|Ichika wants to help Aoi no matter what KKPCALM 14 Dork Rio.png|Rio surprised at Ichika's bluntness KKPCALM 14 Rio in the bg.png|The KiraPati crew forges plans while ignoring Rio KKPCALM14-KiraPati Open.png|KiraPati appears at the Tategami party KKPCALM 14 Jelly.png|The dolphin jelly based on Aoi's idea KKPCALM14 - Aoi holding the jello.png|Aoi holding the dolphin jelly KKPCALM 14 Aoi kid.png|Aoi as a child KKPCALM Aoi kid 2.png|Young Aoi's numerous responsibilities KKPCALM 14 Band at the party.png|Wild Azur at the party KKPCALM 14 - Aoi singing.png|Aoi singing passionately KKPCALM 14 Aoi throwing her skirt.png|Aoi throwing her skirt KKPCALM 14 Aoi playing guitar 2.png|Aoi jamming on her guitar KKPCALM 14 Some jelly for you.png|Ichika offers Mizushima some of Aoi's jelly KKPCALM14-Mizushima watching Aoi's performance.png|Aoi reflected in Mizushima's glasses KKPCALM 14 Mizushima looking at the performance.png|The taste of the dolphin jelly gets through to Mizushima KKPCALM 14 Aoi performing.png|Aoi performing KKPCALM 14 Mizushima happy with performance.png|Mizushima accepts Aoi's feelings KKPCALM 14 Mizushima Kirakiraru taken.png|Julio takes Mizushima's Kirakiraru Giulio's Ice pick.png|Julio's jelly spear KKPCALM14 - Cure Gelato's teeth.png|Cure Gelato grinning KKPCALM14-Gelato sees Mizushima's rocking kirakiraru.png|Gelato sees Mizushima's rocking kirakiraru Gelato using Gelato Shake.png|Cure Gelato performing Gelato Shake KKPCALM14-Mizushima scolding Aoi.png|Mizushima scolding Aoi KKPCALM 14 Sneaky Aoi.png|Aoi teases Mizushima KKPCALM 14 Mizushima flashback.png|Mizushima smiles at Aoi KKPCALM 14 Aoi grinning.png|Aoi does a victory sign KKPCALM 14 Not study equals.png|Ichika upset that Aoi does well at her studies KKPCALM 14 Happy Aoi.png|Aoi laughs Wallpapers wall_kira_14_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online KKPCALM14.png|This episode's other wallpapers Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes